Apple Picking and Apple Pie
by Forgetfull77
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for a while, and Bella has loved Edward ever since they met. Now Edward thinks he may like Bella, and dosen't know how to tell her with his girlfriend around. Bella/Edward All Human
1. Friends Forever

Ch.1: Friends Forever

BPOV:

I watched him closely as my class made it's way through the trees. Even though it was mid-October, and pretty cold out, the sun was still shining through the puffy clouds that darted across the sky. This little bit of sunlight made his uniquely green eyes shine like emeralds on his cream-colored skin. It's not right for me to stare at him like this. Edward is my best friend, and has been since 5th. grade. Now, we're Juniors in high school and I'm still in love with him, just like I was that first week of 5th. grade. Just like that first week of 5th. grade, he's still dating Lauren.

Lauren. I've hated her since December of third grade, when I gave her an invitation to my Christmas party and she crumpled it into her hand and laughed right in my face. She was popularity-obsessed then, and she is popularity-obsessed now. I'm convinced that's the only reason she asked Edward out in 5th. grade. As soon as he stepped foot in my elemantary school, he was popular. He was popular though, because of his personality. He was kind, considerate, funny, smart and hot. Of course, his looks got him most of the girls. they didn't care about anything but looks and popularity, like Lauren. My relationship with Edward was different than what the other girls had with him. I was in love with him too, but Edward and I had friendship running deep through the roots of our relationship. I loved him for what the other girls didn't even know about him. I looked past the looks and personality and became best friends with the real Edward. The Edward that can do magic tricks, play the piano, and the Edward that crams for tests the day before.

Now all the way into Junior year, everything is the same. I love Edward, Edward thinks I'm his best friend, Lauren is Edward's girlfriend, and Lauren and I hate eachother.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and into his deep green eyes. Lauren looked mad at me. What a surprise! She was always jealous of mine and Edward's friendship, as if Edward saw me as anything else but a friend!

"Hey Edward!" I smiled brightly as he stared intently into my eyes. _Does he know what that does to me?_

"Ready for apple picking?" He asked and I nodded. Edward and I gazed out to the fields of apples as we walked away from the school bus. The wind ruffled my hair and I giggled. Edward smiled

"I love when you do that," he sighed.

"Do what?" I asked his bright emerald eyes.

"Laugh. Your laugh makes me want to make you laugh more, just so I can hear you," I could hear the smile in his voice, but I wasn't looking at him. I was too busy hanging my head so he couldn't see the blush I felt spreading out onto my cheeks.

"Thanks," I mumbled. If he kept up the coplimenting, flirting, as my best friend(and Edward's sister)Alice put it, I'll never be able to show my face to Edward again.

"Why are you hiding your face?" He asked, suddenly upset. Edward lifted my head with his hand and my heart leapt with the contact. _Stop it Bella! He's not into you!_ I had to tell myself this so my feelings wouldn't get carried away. He locked my gaze on him purposely, ignoring my blush. Then, something happened that almost made me jump in surprise. Edward blushed! A reddish color spread onto his cheeks. _God! Blushing cannot look as good on me as it does on Edward._ "Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yea sure" I stammered like an idiot. His alluring eyes did that to me.

"Do you want to-" He was cut off.

"Eddy! Bella!" Lauren shouted. Of course, when she shouted my name, it was full of fake enthusiasm.

Edward saw her running, or trying to run, toward us and winced. "I'll never ask her with Lauren around!" I heard him mutter under his breath. He used to like when we all hung out together, now, he's always dissapointed if Lauren interrupts us when we're talking, or just hanging out even.

"Hi Lauren," He said flatly.

"Hey," I forced the words out of my mouth. _Don't like her, never will._ She grimaced at me when she thought Edward wasn't looking. He saw.

"Why are you always like that Lauren? Bella has never done anything to you and you hate her so much. Bella and I are friends, and you're just going to have to deal with that!" Edward's eyes seemed to turn black as onyx, and his face was beet red from anger.

"I...I don't know what your talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can't deal with this anymore, It's over!" He shouted at Lauren, and her eyes immediately flicked to me.

She shouted at both Edward and I, "You've seduced him! Bella, I've always known you've liked him, anyone can see it! You've loved him since 5th. grade. It's pathetic, Bella. You're not good enough for him. Your ugly, not popular, and nobody likes you!" Lauren finished her rant, leaving me shocked, Edward even angrier than before, and almost everyone in our class stopped walking to the main building, where we were supposed to meet the teachers, to stare at us.

"Lauren, leave," Edward commanded.

"Think about what I said," And with that, Lauren stomped away, pushing through the crowd that had gathered. Everyone cleared away and continued walking toward the main building.

Edward and I were at the back of the group, walking slowly and silently. An akward silence, a waiting silence. Each of us was waiting fo the other to say something.

"Lauren is jealous of our relationship," Edward said. "She always has been, and I should have done something." He didn't want to be friends with me anymore! I knew it, he hated me for embarrasing him and he knew I liked him! All I had to do was walk away, and I did.

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction! Review if you like it or if you have constructive criticism or just want to say something about my story. Tell me if you like it enough for me to post the next chapter.**


	2. She likes ME?

**Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter to put one of these. So…TWILIGHT IS AWESOME, BUT IT'S STEPHENIE MEYER'S, NOT MINE. All characters and stuff like that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but the plot of this story is mine! MINE, ALL MINE!**

**Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took a while to get on the website. I'm as slow as a snail when it comes to typing (But I'm a fast runner)! Plus, I'm helping a friend through a rough time, she just broke up with her boyfriend.**

Ch.2

EPOV:

"Lauren is jealous of our relationship," I said relationship instead of friendship because I wanted Bella to be so much more than a friend to me. I should have never gone out with Lauren, it went on far too long. "She always has been and I should have done something." I was going to ask Bella out. I had to before one of her many secret admirers plucks up the courage and she says yes to somebody else. I couldn't let that happen! Bella has never had a boyfriend before, I'm just so use to her being MY Bella and nobody else's.

I paused. I didn't know what to say, but before I could decide, Bella was walking away. "Bella!" I called out to her. She stopped walking for a minute, seeming to consider giving me a chance. But then she started up again, faster. Her luscious brown curls bouncing in place with her rapid steps. I ran and caught up to her.

"Look, I get it. Okay? You hate me! I'm sorry I've liked you for so long but that won't be a problem anymore!" She yelled at me, but not loud enough to cause another scene, and ran faster to catch up to the rest of the class.

Bella Swan liked ME? How could she? I was so plain, so boring! I was nothing compared to Bella! "What did you do this time, Eddy?" A familiar voice broke through my thoughts. Alice! I'll ask Alice! She'll know what to do!

"You heard, huh?" I asked her and she nodded. "What do I do? BELLA likes me, Ali! She LIKES me. And I've been oblivious enough not to notice all this time!" I sighed, I had really messed up.

"Well, I've always known that!" She smiled and bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet, "And now, she tells you, and you blow it!" Her smile faded into a frown. A frown that meant she was thinking about how to solve this utterly disastrous problem. "Well Eddy, looks like you have some competition!" Her eyes looked pointedly towards Bella.

I turned to hear Bella's musical laugh. She was standing with Jacob. UHG! Jacob? Seriously, Bella knows better than that! He looks at her like some one-night-stand-girl he can just throw away when he's done with her. "She wouldn't date Jacob! Right, Ali? I mean, she hates him!" I whined.

"Maybe she would. She thinks you hate her right now. She didn't always hate him-" She paused and immediately brought up something else."We better get those apple bags, Em will KILL us if mom can't make her apple pies because we didn't get apples!" With that, she ran to the farm house to get apple bags with everyone else.

"Wait, Alice! What do you mean?" I shouted after my crazy sister, but she had already caught up to Jasper and Rosalie. What did she mean? UGH! I have no clue what's going on anymore! I ran into the farm house and grabbed an apple bag. Alice was right about one thing, Em would kill us if we didn't get apples so mom could make her amazing apple pie.

As I walked out of the farm house, I saw Jacob and Bella walking to the apple trees. They were laughing and holding hands. Why was Bella doing this?! I have to follow them. It's the only way to figure out what Bella is planning-or what Jacob is planning. I have to be really quiet-oops! And make sure I don't slip on these rotten apples.

"Jake, you know, you're really funny!" I heard Bella say.

"What else am I?" The jerk asked suggestively. Bella blushed bright crimson, and my heart fluttered.

"Uhhh...you're smart, nice, strong and...pretty handsome, I g-gu-guess." Bella giggled nervously. She said each thing slowly, and with each word, Jacob stepped closer and closer to Bella, until she was pressed against a tree trunk.

"Am I a good kisser?" He lowered his head to hers, their lips inching together until they touched. Bella's body stood still, her lips barely moved against Jacob's, but his hands were all over her body. The way he touched her made me want to break him in half.

Then Jacob did something that almost made me attack him on the spot. He put his hands on Bella's shirt and lifted it up. She jerked away from him."Jacob!" Bella said in surprise.

"Look Bella. I just gave you one of the best kisses of your life. Edward can't kiss you like that. He's too shy. I'm stronger, more outgoing. I'm a better choice! Now, let's have some fun!" His hands attacked her body. She tried to get away, but he kept her under a strong grip and managed to take off her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra. "C'mon! Don't you remember? We've done this before!" What does he mean?! When Jacob's hands grasped Bella's belt, I snapped out of my trance and jumped on him.

"Edward! Be careful!" I heard Bella shout. Right then, I knew I would do anything for that girl. I loved her. REALLY loved her. I didn't care if she didn't even like me anymore, I would do anything for her. So, I punched Jacob square in the nose.

"You're stronger, huh?" I smirked at him. Then, I turned my attention to Bella. She had her shirt on, and she was staring at me with pure gratitude in her eyes. Gratitude, not love or passion, but gratitude. She had a bruise on her right shoulder from when Jacob had pushed her against the tree. How could someone harm such an angel? Bella was so beautiful, so loving, and so kind!

We just stared at each other. I would never do anything that Jacob had been doing to her and she knew that. When she smiled at me, I just had to have her in my arms, and be sure nothing would ever hurt her again, and that's exactly what I did. I picked her up bridal style and she smiled at me, her beauty was practically blinding, but I wouldn't dare shut my eyes in case these moments were limited. I wanted to spend as much time with her until she remembered she was mad at me.

Her lips were so kissable, so irresistible. But, of course, being me, I had to ruin the moment. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked her slowly. As I asked her, those beautiful lips turned into a pout. UGH! How am I so aware of all this stuff? Oh yea, LOVE! The person that first said "Love Sucks" is a genius! And I knew I really loved her, even if she didn't love me back. But then, she hugged me. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I hugged her tiny body close to mine. I didn't want to let go of her, the sensation of being close to her was so addicting, like a drug. When we let go, it was way too soon.

"I feel lucky," She grinned.

"Why?" The crooked grin I knew Bella loved so much spread across my face.

"How many people get to hug YOU? Your EDWARD... the almighty Edward that every girl loves!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Do you know how many people want to hug your tiny little waist?"I chuckled at her surprised expression.

"Edward," She warned.

"You know, your body is the main topic in the guys' locker room. The guys in our grade are serious perverts!" I laughed at her still shocked expression. "It's always gotten me annoyed. Now I finally have permission to kick every guy's ass," I smirked.

"Now, what would finally give you permission?" She asked, leaning into me. _Ugh...doesn't she know how amazingly addictive she smells?_

"This..." I whispered, giving her that crooked grin again, while leaning down to taste those adorable lips. But I never made it to my destination.

"Bella's my girl, Edward. I brought her here, and she wanted to come," I heard a rough voice behind me. I was suddenly yanked away from Bella. Jacob was back up, and he was mad.

**Ok, so, hope you liked it, now REVIEW YOUR LITTLE BUTS OUT MY AWESOME READERS!!**

[Type text]


	3. Always Have, Always Will

Immediately, I felt empty being away from Bella. Jacob spun me around and punched me right below my waist. I sunk to my knees in searing pain.

A scream broke through my agony. A scream filled with fear, Bella's scream. I had to get up! I had to! I turned my head slightly to see Jacob sprinting through the trees, with Bella on his shoulder.

As I got up and ran toward them, the pain increased but I pushed through it. I had to get to Bella! Just as I was gaining on Jacob, he turned into the corn maze. _This Apple Farm has everything! Apple picking AND a corn maze. Wow!_

"Edward!" I faintly heard Bella shout out my name. I have to find her! Following Bella's scream, I ran into the corn maze. I was searching blindly, not hearing a thing. My footsteps were starting to resemble the speed of my heartbeat, and what I was doing felt like a lost cause. There was no way to find Bella. I'm lost in a corn maze. _I should've been smarter than this! How could I let this happen? Now Bella's in trou-!_ I tripped over wooden steps, stopping my train of thought. _A bridge! A viewing bridge!_ I instantly ran up the steps as fast as possible, tripping multiple times in my eagerness to find Bella. Once, I reached the top I could see the entire maze from a bird's eye view. Looking at the pattern of green corn stalks, I got dizzy. But when I heard a shriek my eyes focused on a brown chunk of hair sprinting through the maze.

"Bella!" I called in urgency. Two brown eyes looked up in hope and saw me waving frantically and shouting on the bridge.

"Edward! I'm coming!" Bella shrieked. Soon, she was right below the bridge. I hopped over the side of the bridge, hugging Bella's tiny frame. _Thank God she got away from that monster!_

"Don't worry Bells. Everything will be okay! I promise," I whispered in her ear

"I hope so," It was almost impossible to hear Bella's soft voice over her own whisperings. "Edward," She backed away from me slowly, and again that emptiness washed over me when I could no longer feel her soft touch, "There's something you have to know." She wiped away a falling tear and continued, "Jacob-he-h-he, we-well, me and him, we d-d-dated for a l-little while last y-year and well..." She was cut off with a new stream of tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Bella, tell me. C'mon! I have a feeling I should know this," I whispered, gently holding her delicate face in my large hands.

"Okay, well...we w-w-were on his bed j-ju-just talking and all of a sudden he kissed me." She paused, "At first, he was really gentle. Then h-he got r-r-rougher and he t-t-tried to...I pulled away when h-he started t-t-to take off m-my j-j-jeans. And I r-r-ran. I ran right out of h-his house and d-drove home."

"Okay, Bells. Don't worry, he won't touch you ever again. Never, he won't touch you if my life depends on it!" She sobbed into my chest as I tried to console her. I wouldn't let that sad excuse for a human being lay a finger on her.

"Bellllaaaaa," Jacob purred, appearing behind us, "Why'd you tell Eddie here our little secret? Huh? That was a special day for me. Your bra was see-through," He chuckled.

"You're a sick, sick guy Jacob Black!" I hissed at him, positioning Bella behind me so he couldn't hurt her.

"Why thank you!" He grinned and bowed, then straightened up and his glare turned to me. "Now, Edward. You know Bella only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you. So why don't you just walk away and Bella and I can pick up where we left off." He planted his feet, and crossed his overly-muscular arms over his chest.

"You mean when you were being _rejected_ by _my_ Bella," I smirked at him, then whispered to Bella. "C'mon Bells! Remember when we were in seventh grade, and you would always get mad at me when I picked you up and-"

"-tossed me over your back, I remember," She said questioningly, probably wondering what I was thinking.

"Climb on my back," I whispered to her and turned back around to face Jacob's hard, but questioning glare. I felt two small hands wrap themselves around my neck almost instantly, then two legs around my waist. I couldn't wait any longer to see Jacob's reaction, so I just ran. I pumped my legs as fast as possible, and all for Bella. With her arms around me, I knew I could do anything.

I tried to find an extremely deserted part of the apple field before I let Bella down. Throughout the run, Bella's grip never loosened. It felt so good to have her body pressed to mine. We just fit together.

When I let her down, she smiled softly at me. "Thank you Edward, Jacob's a jerk. I shouldn't have gone with him."

"You know that Bells! Tell me, why'd you go with him?" I asked her.

"I-I-I don't know. I-I-I just did." She managed to choke out.

"C'mon tell me Bella."

"I-I-I w-wanted to m-make you jealous," She murmured under her breath

"Me, why me? You could have any guy!" Why would she pick me? I wasn't good enough for her! Then again, nobody was!

"Because I don't want any guy," She said, "Anyway you could have any girl!"

"But I don't want any other girl," I said.

"Why did you break up with Lauren?" She asked suddenly.

I took a deep breath, "I can't date Lauren, if I'm in love with somebody else," I inched closer to her until we were centimeters away from touching.

I brought my hands to her face and gently pulled her towards me. When our lips met, I realized that the girl of my dreams had been right in front of me for so many years, and I had been a clueless wreck without her. How could I have ignored the strong streams of passion that were pulsing through me right now? We had been kissing for only a short time when I realized that I had to pull back if I wanted to breathe.

When I did, I felt empty, incomplete almost, and Bella looked confused. I was still holding her face gently in my hands. When she realized that, I felt the heat of her blush under my fingertips. "I love you," I murmured, our faces but an inch apart. Her blush deepened, and that pushed me over the edge. The warmth from her cheeks underneath my fingertips sent shocks that made me shiver. I pressed my lips to hers once more, and felt yet another electric shock pass between us. When we pulled back, I heard her whisper, "I love you, too. Always have, always will."

**Okay guys, this was the last chapter! Did you like it? I know a lot of you wanted a longer story and I'm sorry for making it so short. This was my first fanfiction though, and it was kind of like an experiment to see how readers would like my writing. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and thank you to everyone who reviewed because it really meant a lot to me! Oh, and add me to your author alert because I'm putting up another story soon!**


End file.
